Dawning of a new life
by Nostariel
Summary: Malia is just a normal girl with the usual normal boring life. Until one night a dreadful event took place that would change her life forever, and the life of another being...Draco Malfoy.
1. Give me Novacaine

**Summary: Malia was just a normal girl with the usual normal boring life. Until one night a dreadful event took place that would change her life forever. And the life of another...Draco Malfoy.**

**Rated R for language, Gore and Self-Inflicting harm**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my Characters. Everything else is the work of the wonderful J.K. Rowling.**

**Authors Note: This story is written in POV's (Point of Views) And if you have the chance read my friends story called, "My Immortal" Her Pen-name is BritishGuysRHott ......The Story might seem a little slow at first but remember its just an introduction. And Malia and all her friends are Juniors in Highschool.**

**Dawning of a New Life**

**by:**

**Nostariel**

**Chapter 1Give me Novocaine**

**Malia's POV**

Here I am again staring at the back of my locker like I do every morning. Just thinking about life, and how it can screw us all. How it screwed me. But more on that later.

People think I'm strange or abnormal but I don't see what is wrong with me. I'm normal height, around 5"7. There is nothing wrong with my long black hair. There is nothing wrong with my eyes...at least I don't think there is anything wrong with them. My blue eyes change colors depending on my emotion. I have discovered that when I'm happy my eyes are green. When I'm angry they are red and when I'm sad or depressed they are blue. They have been blue lately. I haven't been able to find the core of my depression. I think it's the family though. My father, Joe Collins, a drunken bastard who calls in sick for work just about everyday. He only goes to work to get money for beer and pot, or some other drug. Not surprising. My mother Mary-Ann Collins is the only one who tried to keep the family together. She worked two jobs. She was a waitress and a bar-tender. But she gave up on trying to fix the family a long time ago. My older sister Carolyn is never home. She is always out with her friends but what can you expect from a 18 year old. I barely know her. My younger brother Zach is a dick. He's 13 and thinks he's so cool. He's the lead football player that you see in the movies. But for my part the only thing I have to say about him is he is a dick. None of my friends know about my family and the way I live. They have never been to my house. I would be so ashamed to show them how I really live.

I'm still staring at the metal plank in the back of my locker when a voice brings me back to life. "Hello? Malia? Are you there?" I spun around and I was face to face with my best friend Ashley.

"Oh, Sorry Ashley. I was just...thinking."

"Yeah well save your thoughts for later cause we are gonna be late for home room."

Ashley my best friend since 3rd grade has always been there for me. She has blue eyes and blonde hair to her shoulders and is around my height. Well anyway my home room teacher Mrs. Stoll has got to be the oldest person alive. She has really short blonde hair and is all wrinkly like she spent way to much time in the pool. And she walks as if she has 2 plastic hips. Which I wouldn't be surprised if she does.

Me and Ashley got through our home room door just as the bell rang. We took our seats and waited for the announcements. Everyday the announcements are the same. We stand and say the Pledge of Allegiance. Then the Principle comes on and just talks non-stop cause he just loves to hear himself talk. Once the announcements ended the bell rang and me and Ashley left the room and headed toward science.

"You do the science homework?" asked Ashley.

"No, I didn't have time last night." I said quickly trying to leave the subject. I didn't want to talk about anything that had to do with home. No one knows about my home life and I don't want them to know.

"Damn, cause I need it. I totally forgot about it." Ashley broke off for awhile and started again."Your very quiet. You at least say moa sentence to me."

"Oh, sorry I guess I'm just tired. I'm little out of it today. It's October, so I think I'm gettin' a little sick from the sudden cold weather." I was trying to make excuses but I don't think she fell for them.

"Okay, whatever you say Malia," Ashley said a little suspicious.

We walked into science when the bell rang. And we took are seats ready to learn things we would forget within the next hour or so.

The day past on with nothing really important happening. But my favorite period came...Lunch. Ashley and I walked down to the cafeteria and waited for our friends.

"There's Anya." Ashley said to me suddenly. "Anya over here!"

Anya heard her and came over to us. Anya has waist length blonde hair with bangs and green eyes. She is a little taller then me. (She was mad pretty. She was going to be a model. A/N my actual friend Anya wrote that.)

"Hey Ash...Hey Malia." she waited a few seconds. "Malia?"

"What?" I looked up from the floor." Oh sorry I'm a little out of it."

"Yea no shit, you've been out of it all day." Ashley said a bit sarcastically.

"Hey, Ashley, Anya, Malia over here!" We all looked toward where the voices came from. It was Angelo, Brian, and David. Angelo has blonde hair, Blue eyes and is 5"10, Brian has brown hair, Blue eyes and is 5"9, David has green eyes, longer wavy black hair and is 5"9 ½.

"Hey guys, watup bitches?!" Anya asked.

"Nothin much just a bunch of shit." David answered bitterly.

"What did you guys do now?" Asked Ashley in a non-surprised way. I was looking at my feet again. They had never looked so interesting.

"We were showing the sub around. Ya know showin' her what its really like at Carmel High." said Brian with a smirk.

"Bullshit! So in a easier way of saying it is that you got after-school Detention for harassing a sub." Said Anya almost laughing.

"Yea pretty much." Said Angelo simply.

"So immature." said Ashley laughing.

"Who's immature? You couldn't be talking about these guys now could you." said Amanda sarcastically. (Amanda has light Brown hair, brown eyes and is 5"6. And she is obsessed with Purple.) Everyone started laughing. Then we all walked to our table and sat down.

Once we all were seated and started eating we began one of out pointless conversations. But today I didn't feel like joining in, since I couldn't see my feet I became very interested with my food.

" I read this really weird fanfiction last night. It was about this dark angel guy." Said Ashley.

"Well how do you know this guy is actually an angel? He could just e some physco maniac who just thinks he's an angel." Said Brian trying to make things complicated.

"He can fly...Like Peter Pan! And no physco maniac can fly." said Amanda trying to prove Ashleys point.

"Sooo, maybe this guy is so mentally ill that he just thinks he can fly." said David siding with Brian.

"But this "angel" is dead and immortal so he couldn't' be a physco maniac." Said Anya, adding herself to the girls side.

"How can the Angel be dead if its immortal. If something is immortal then it can't die." Said Angelo in a proud voice because he knew he had just won the debate.

"Aghhh! I hate it when your right!" said Anya very frustrated.

"Fuckin' right Dawgyy!" said Angelo while slapping Brians hand.

Out of nowhere Brian spoke up..."Malia, are you okay? Your are really really pale."He sound concerned.

"Oh I'm fine. It's just a cold." I tried to convince them. But my friends never back down when something wrong.

"Yea I think you should go to the nurse. A cold can't make you that pale. Your probably coming down with the flu or somthin'." Said Amanda.

"I'm fine...I..." I was cut off by the bell. Thank you high holy heaven. I got up quickly and walked out of the cafeteria. I wanted to leave the conversation alone.

Next is my favorite subject...Chorus. My chorus teacher Mr. Pecor says I have a gift. Singing is the one and only thing that calms me. Mr. Pecor gave me a solo to sing. Usually I sing alone in a room. But today he wants me to sing to the class. I was so nervous. I had never sung in front of anybody but Mr. Pecor. But I took my Stance in front of the class and sang.

_Playground School Bell rings again_

_Rain clouds come to play again_

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

_Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to_

_Hello_

_If I smile and don't believe_

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream_

_Don't try to fix me I'm not broken_

_Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide_

_Don't cry_

_Suddenly I know I'm no sleeping_

_Hello I'm still here_

_All that's left of yesterday_

There was a loud applause from the class. But for some reason I could no hear them. I just sort of tuned them out. And I wanted to smile but my face wouldn't let me. I was stuck just staring blankly back at them.

The rest of the period went by and when the bell rang Ashley and me left chorus and went to English. My English teacher Mr. Jensen is really cool. He seems more understanding. I always thought he should be a guidance consoler.

About 20 minutes into the period the intercom came on. "Will Malia Collins please report to the guidance consoler." I was surprised. I had never been to the guidance consoler. Mr. Jensen handed me a pass and I left. When I got there the secretary told me to take a seat in Mrs. Francis's office. (Mrs. Francis is the guidance consoler. I felt like I was in a doctors office waiting room. Except for the old newspapers. When Mrs. Francis finally came in she said good morning. I didn't say anything.

"Alright I just want to tell you this and get it out of the way..." she took a deep breath then continued..." Your being transferred to a private school in Europe called Hogwarts. And you are allowed to bring one friend."

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Losing my friends, my so called "family" , my whole life. This lady across from me had just ruined my life.

A/N: How do you like it sooo far? Please, please review because when I get reviews it really gets me motivated to write more. So I will only post the next chapter when I get at least 2 or more reviews. And I already have most of chapter 2 written down on paper. And at the end of every chapter I put a song that went along with the chapter. Here's the song for this chapter!

**Give me Novocaine**

_Take away the sensation inside_

_Bittersweet migraine in my head_

_It's like a throbbing toothache of the mind_

_I can't take this feeling anymore_

_Drain the pressure from the swelling_

_This sensation's overwhelming_

_Give me a long kiss goodnight_

_And everything will be alright_

_Tell me that I won't feel a thing_

_Give me novocaine_

_Out of body and out of mind_

_Kiss the Demons our of my dreams_

_I get the funny feeling and that"s alright_

_Jimmy says it's better than here _

_Drain the pressure from the swelling_

_This sensations overwhelming_

_Give me a long kiss goodnight_

_And everything will be alright_

_Tell me Jimmy I won't feel a thing_

Yet another A/N: Anya, Angelo, Amanda, Brian, and Ashley are real people, they are my friends. They are helping me write things for their characters so the personality is the same. So I thank them for their help. But I would like to specially thank Ashley who helps me so much!! (Sorta my shrink) THANK YOU!!!!


	2. Nowhere Kids

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my Characters and the plot. Everything else is the work of J.K. Rowling.**

**Thanks to reviewers: Thank you Avalon64 for being my first reviewer for this Fic. Please keep reviewing it really gets me motivated to write more!**

**A/N: ENJOY CHAPTER 2!!!! Sorry it took so long to post this I have been really stressed for time. I've had Volleyball, soccer, school, homework, tennis, guitar, violin and a lot of other stuff. My schedule will clear up soon though.**

**Dawning of a New Life**

By:

Nostariel

_**Chapter 2: Nowhere Kids**_

_**Malia's POV**_

"You have to be fuckin' shittin' me!" I was surprised by my choice of words.

"Excuse me!?" Said Mrs. Francis angry with my foul language.

"There is no fucking way that I'm going to some gay ass school thousands of miles away! There is just no fucking way!" I could feel the hot tears in my eyes.

"You are going! Now go back to class!" Shouted Mrs. Francis.

I left but before I did I picked up one of Mrs. Francis's glass statues and threw it at the wall.......I didn't want to go back to class, I just wanted to go anywhere where I wasn't surrounded by people. Where I could just hide from the world. I tried to walk down the hall but I couldn't I just collapsed to the ground and started to cry.

About ten minutes later I heard footsteps. I looked up and saw Ashley. She saw me and the tears. She ran over to me and knelt down.

"Malia what's wrong!" She said almost panic stricken since she had never seen me cry.

"I have to go." I said choken by my own tears.

"Go where?" Ashley said a bit calmer.

"Another School...In Europe" I said almost falling into sobs again.

Ashley just sat there looking dazed. I could see tears in her eyes. Before she could totally break down I said, "Mrs. Francis said I could bring someone with me. I would like to bring you, but I don't want you to have to give up everything you have here." What I said seemed to bring her back to Earth.

"No, I'll go. I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that I let you go by yourself." Ashley said. And she actually broke out a smile and a small laugh.

"Thank you, SOOO much! I owe you big!" I said hugging her.

"No problem. But you owe me a huge favor. Lets get back to class. Mr. Jensen's probably wondering where we are.

Once school was over I told Ashley I'd call her when I got more information. I was walking home, down my dumpy old street. The houses are small and falling apart. Boarded up windows, shingles from the roofs are falling off. You can hear people yelling at each other from inside their homes. But my house is always the loudest. Just about everyone on my block can hear my Dad yell. And now that I mention it I can hear him now. As I got closer he just got louder. I walked up the driveway and walked up to the door and went in. My Dad and my Mom were fighting in the living room. Dad saw me, he grabbed me around the throat and pinned me to the wall.

WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU ENLISTING IN SCHOOLS WE CAN'T AFFORD!? HUH! ANSWER ME!" he screamed.

I couldn't speak. He was holding my throat to tight. I couldn't breath. My Mom ran up to us and started tugging on my Dad's arm.

"Stop!! Your killing her! Your killing her!" My Mom was sobbing.

My Dad finally let me go. I dropped to the floor gasping for air.

"I'm going out. And you filthy bitch, if you ever enlist in another school like that or do anything that costs me money. I'll kill ya." With that my Dad kicked me in the ribs, grabbed his keys and left.

My Mom fell to the ground next to me and pulled me into a hug. "I'm so sorry Malia, I'm so sorry. I can't stop him." She was sobbing uncontrollably.

"It's okay Mom." My voice was raspy and quiet from being deprived of air.

My Mom got up and went to her room to cry some more. I was left alone, sitting on my living room floor. I was crying now I could feel the tears streaming down my face. I got up and went into the bathroom to wash the tears from my eyes. I looked into the mirror and my eyes were deep orbs of blue. There were two purple bruises forming on both sides of my neck.

"How am I going to keep this from my friends?" I said to myself.

After I washed my face I went to my room that I shared with my older sister. But she wasn't home, as usual. I put in the Evanescence cd to try and calm myself. My favorite song was on "Imaginary" so I sang along...

_I linger in the doorway_

_of alarm clock screaming_

_monsters calling my name_

_let me stay_

_where the raindrops_

_as they're falling tell a story_

_In my field of paper flowers_

_and candy clouds of lullaby_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_

_Don't say I'm out of touch_

_With this rampant chaos- your reality_

_I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge_

_The nightmare I built my own world to escape_

_In my field of paper flowers_

_and candy clouds of lullaby_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_and I watch my purple sky fly over me_

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming_

_Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights_

_Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming_

_The Goddess of imaginary light_

When the song ended I heard the front door open. Zach must be home. I got up from my bed and left my room and went into the kitchen. I opened the refrigerator to look for something to eat. There was some spoiled milk, old cheese and some moldy bread. I guess I wont be eating tonight. I closed the refrigerator door and turned around and I saw a package of pot and a lighter on the counter. "What could it hurt I said to myself. I only need it for a little pick-me-up." I picked up some pot and rolled it into a piece of paper. I lit it and drew in some of the smoke. It felt so good. I could feel all of my problems slipping away.

"You know that stuff can kill you. Don't you?" Said Zach.

I turned around and rolled my eyes. "I'm surprised you actually care. I thought you would just love to stand there quietly and watch me slowly smoke away my life."

"No, I'm doing that too. I only said that in the first place to make you feel bad about practically killing yourself."

"Just leave okay! I've been through enough today. I don't need you to add to it!" I said getting frustrated. I could almost feel my eyes changing to red.

"He hurt you. Didn't he?"

Zach's remark caught me off guard. He actually sounded as if he was taking this seriously. So I decided to take it seriously too.

"Yes. He choked me when I got home. He left these bruises."

"There is no way your gonna be able to keep this from your friends. Your going to have to tell them eventually. You should at least tell Ashley."

"I know. I've been thinking about it. I just haven't figured out her reaction yet. Cause if she gets the police involved, things are only going to get a hell of a lot worse." My brother actually trying to help me. Mind blowing I know. Maybe he isn't such a dick after all..

"Did he hurt you lately?" I asked.

"Yea, this morning he hit me in the face so I hit him back." I winced knowing hitting Dad back wasn't a good idea. Zach took notice of my face expression. "Yea, hitting him back wasn't a good idea. He started punching and kicking me so hard. I finally got out but I could barely walk. The teachers at school took notice and they send me to guidance. I spilled everything. Now I'm regretting it. I shouldn't have told them everything."

"You won't find out till later if it was a bad idea or not" I sad trying to sound reassuring.

"Yea, I guess. Well I'm gonna go over to Scott's for the night. I don't wanna be here when the old man gets home"

"That's probably a good idea. I'll see you later then."

"Bye"

Zach left to go to Scott's and yet again I was left alone. I never seem to be the one leaving. I'm always watching everyone else walk out of that door. But I'll get my chance soon enough. I still had the pot in my hand. I put it out in the ash tray. Zach was right, it isn't good for me.

Around 11:00 p.m. I was laying in bed when I heard a car pull in the driveway. Dad was home. When he walked into the house I could tell by the wobbly footsteps that he was drunk. I don't see why he doesn't drive straight into a tree and die when he's drunk...that would be nice.

I came back from my day dreams of ways my Dad could die when I realized I was starving.

"Maybe he brought food home?" I thought to myself. I got out of bed and started walking down the hall when there was a piercing scream that shattered the silence of the house. I ran ro the living room when I saw my Dad beating my Mom with a bat. Horror struck me. The dark crimson blood dripping down her face making a puddle on the floor. Her leg was twisted so it was backwards. Then the sounds of my Mother's screams brought me back to life.

"DAD!! NO!! STOP!!" I screamed. I instantly started sobbing. I ran toward him but he turned around and hit me in the side of my face with the bat. I felt and heard my cheekbone snap in half. I could feel the hot blood pouring down my face. The blood was blinding me. I knew I wouldn't be able to fight him, so I called the only person I could think of...Ashley.

"Hello?" said Ashley sleepily.

"HELP ASHLEY! PLEASE HELP ME!" I was surprised she understood what I said, I was crying so hard.

"Malia?" Malia what's wrong!?" said Ashley panicking.

"CALL 911! MY DAD IS..." I lost grip of the phone when I felt the bat hit me right in the back of my head. I fell face first into the ground. I could hear from the receiver...

"Malia?! Malia?! I'm calling 911!" I could tell by the sound of her voice that she was crying too.

I felt the bat connect with my rib cage. I could feel a rip snap in half. I had never felt pain so severe. Then I heard my Dad's voice...

"I'm gonna fuckin' kill you bitch! You ruined my fucking life you slut! You should die and burn in hell!"

His voice was shaky and his words were slurred together since he was drunk. His beatings seemed to continue forever until I heard sirens coming down the street.

"Thank you Ashley" I thought to myself before I passed out.

**_Nowhere Kids_**

In the land of dirt and plaster

lies an army of a thousand nowhere kids

losing ground and falling faster

into a life that no one should have to live

Chorus: We are the people that you hate

we are fucking bastards that you created

A generation with no place

A generation of all your sons and daughters

behind the fake family image

behind the smiles of a thousand moms and dads

inside the cage that we've been given

I see an image of the future that we don't have

Chorus

And what do you expect...a perfect child

raised by tv sets...abandoned every mile

we never get respect...never a fair trial

no one gives a shit... as long as we smile

Chorus

A/N: Hope you liked it. Again I will only post chapter 3 if I get 2 new reviews. THANKS! LUV YA"LL MUCH!

Nostariel


	3. Faint

Chapter 3 Faint(A/n: SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!)

Malia's POV

Once I woke up I saw a white ceiling above me and a window in front of me. I looked out the window and trees were speeding by. I just realized, "Holy shit Im moving!" I said aloud as I sat upright.

"Malia! Your finally up. You've been out for five fricken days!" Ashley said excited.

I was still looking around dazed and confused. Then I noticed a guy sitting next to Ashley. He had blonde hair that fell over his brilliant grey eyes.

"Umm...where am I?" I tried to ask calmly.

"Oh yea, umm, we are on a train heading for Hogwarts." Ashley said a little uneasily.

"We're in Europe! Holy shit!"

"Yea and the school we are going to isn't exactly...uhh... normal." Said Ashley even more uneasily.

"What do you mean?"

"Well maybe Draco should explain." Said Ashley nervously glancing over to the blonde guy.

I looked over at the blonde boy obviously knowing that he was Draco. "Well....talk." I was beginning to become impatient.

"Oh, well, Hogwarts is a school of the teachings of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Said Draco.

I looked at the people in front of me. " Do you really expect to me to believe that story. Because I know bullshit when I hear it"

We're telling the truth. Here look at this." Draco Said and he pulled out something that looked like a stick with a handle. "Lumos" A bright light shined from the tip of the stick.

"What the hell is that?" I said pointing at the now glowing stick.

"This is my wand. Every Witch and Wizard has one." said Draco diminishing the light from his wand.

'Okay, lets just say I actually believed what your telling me. Why the hell am I going to this school in the first place? I'm not a witch."

"We don't know why they want you here. No one has told us." said Ashley.

Out conversation was interrupted by someone talking over the loudspeaker, "We will arrive at Hogwarts in less then ten minutes, so please be ready to depart from the train. Thank you and have a good year."

The rest of the ride we rode in silence. Questions were flooding my head, I thought it might explode. When the train came to a stop Draco spoke up. "Follow me so you won't get lost. It gets to be a mess of people out there."

Ashley and me just nodded. We followed Draco off the train and into the flood of people. It was raining, I relaxed as I felt the drops of the rain hit my face. When we came up to a whole bunch of black carriages and in front of evert carriage was a scaley, beastly creature. "Oh my god...what the fuck is that!" I screamed stepping back a few paces.

Ashley stared at me, "Malia what the hell are you talking about?" She said quietly because we were starting to attract attention.

"Don't you see it! Are you blind or just retarted cause its kind of hard to miss! There are tons of them! There are tons of them! They're attached to the god damn carriages!" everyone's eyes were on us.

"Malia there is nothing there!" Ashley looked at Draco for help. He just shrugged.

"Why don't you see it! They're right there! I'm not going insane!"

There was a tap on my shoulder. I spun around and there was a boy with jet black hair, striking green eyes, and a thin lightning bolt scar. " I'm Harry Potter. I can see them too."

"You can! Thank god, I'm not going insane!" I was so relieved because I was beginning to doubt my own sanity.

"Here get in this carriage and I'll explain." said Harry.

I got into the carriage with Ashley, Harry, a red-haired boy, and a girl with bushy brown hair. "By the way, this is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." Said Harry.

I nodded."Okay why can I see those...things and not Ashley?"

"Well have you ever seen anyone die?" asked Harry.

I found this a very odd question. "Umm.... I don't think so..." then it hit me "Oh my god! Ashley!?" I looked at her pleadingly.

"I'm sorry Malia. Your Mom lost to much blood. There was nothing the doctors could do." Ashley looked down sadly.

I couldn't believe how fast my life was crashing to the ground. " I can see them because I saw someone die."

"Yes, I'm terribly sorry for your loss." said Harry.

We're sorry too." said Ron speaking for himself and Hermione.

"Thanks, it was bound to happen eventually. I just never thought it would happen so soon." We didn't say another word. I was looking out the window when a massive building appeared. "Is that the school?!"

"Yupp" said Harry.

"Wow" was all I could say.

Once we came to a stop we all climbed out of the carriage and headed toward the castle.

"Malia Collins! Over here!"

I looked over to my right and there was a old woman in green robes. Ashley and me said goodbye to Harry, Ron and Hermione, and headed toward the old woman.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonnagol. If you will follow me please I can explain to you two why you are here."

We followed Professor McGonnagol into the castle. I was absolutely bewildered by what I saw. It was absolutely beautiful. The walls just seemed to glow. We finally came to a stop in front of a large statue of a eagle.

"Sherbert Lemon" Professor McGonnagol said to the statue.

The statue began to move and stairs appeared. We all walked up the stairs and came into a small anti-chamber. Professor McGonnagol knocked on the wooden door in front of us. A old man opened the door, he was tall and slender and had a long white beard.

"Oh, hello Professor McGonnagol." the old man said.

"Good evening Professor Dumbledore. This is Malia Collins and Ashley Ryan." answered McGonnagol.

"Nice to meet you ladies. Professor you may go and begin the feast while I talk to these ladies." Professor McGonnagol nodded then left.

"Well come on in and take a seat." said Dumbledore. Ashley and me followed his instructions and sat across from him.

"Again I'm am Professor Albus Dumbledore and I am headmaster of this school, and you are probably wondering wh you're here. Well, Malia do you remember a night when you were twelve and you home was broken into?"

I thought back in horror. I placed my fingertips on two scars on the left side of my neck and closed my eyes.

**FLASHBACK**

I was asleep at my home in Carmel. I was home alone as usual. I was awoken by the sound of footsteps and the creaking of my door opening. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room I became more frightened. I could sense that whoever was in my room wasn't supposed to be there. Then I heard a quiet, spine chilling voice.

"Hello there, you're a pretty one." My eyes had finally adjusted to the blackness. A very tall man my guess 6'' was standing there. His black hair was pulled back and it fell to his shoulders. He was wearing long black robes and his blood red eyes were staring straight at me. I was to scared to speak, I was frozen.

"A shy one aren't you. There's nothing wrong with that." His voice sent chills up my spine.

"Wha..What do you want?" I finally found my voice.

"Ah, she speaks. Oh yea, I'm being very rude. My name is Zackhar. And what is yours?"

"_I have to get out of here!"_ I thought to myself. I jumped out of my bed and ran out of my room and into the hallway when I ran into something and fell to the ground.

"Tsk, tsk, you should not run. You cannot escape."

"What do you want!" I finally screamed.

"Ah yes, all I want is a bit of your blood."

I got to my feet and said a little confused from what he just said. "What?"

"You heard me, I want your blood." His eyes flashed a deeper red and fangs were growing from his mouth. I tried to move but my legs wouldn't respond. He had some kind of power over me. He then began to step closer to me. I was panicking as I felt his hot breath on my neck. Then there was a searing pain in my neck. I could feel blood dripping down my neck. I looked up at Zakhar he was laughing and my blood was dripping down his chin. The he disappeared. I fell to the floor....then darkness.

End Flashback

I opened my eyes to find tears. My fingers tips were still on the two circular scars on my neck.

"I am very sorry Malia, but since you were bitten you have been showing symptoms of Vampirism. So I had you brought here for your own safety." Dumbledore said sadly. Ashley just starred at me.

"So what you saying is that..." I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"Yes....so now you will study witchcraft here. You two must be starving. Follow me...I'll bring you down to the great hall."

We all left Dumbledores office and headed to the Great Hall. Once we got there Dumble dore left us to the front of the hall. He stood in front of all the students and instantly the hall became quiet. "I'm sorry to interrupt your meal but I would like to introduce you to Malia Collins and Ashley Ryan. We will sort them into their houses now." Said Dumbledore.

Ashley went first. She sat on the stool and Dumbledore put the sorting hat on her head. It was about a minute until the sorting hat said, "Gryfinndor!" Ashley went over to sit with Harry, Ron and Hermione. It was now my turn. Butterflies were now invading my stomach. _"What if im not in the say house as Ashley?" _I thought to myself nervously. I sat on the stool and Dumbledore place the Sorting Hat on my head.

"Hmm," said the hat in my ear. " Very difficult. Emotional problems, oh my goodness yes. And plenty of courage I see. Talent also- but there's anger. A thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting. So where shall I put you? Hmmm..." I was gripping the sides of the stool so tight my knuckles were turning white. "Well better be...GRYFINDOR!"

I heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall and sighed in relief. I took off the hat and walked to the table and sat next to Ashley.

"Welcome to Gryfindor!" Said two red-haired twins. "I'm Fred Weasley and this is George."

"Nice to meet you. I'm guessing your Ron's brothers?" I asked.

"Biologically, yes. It's very disappointing though." Said George.

"George!" said Ron agitated

"Ugh...just ignore them." Said Hermione. " So what subjects are you interested in?"

Ashley and me just looked at Hermione confused. We had no idea what any of our classes were.

"Umm...we don't know about any of the subjects." Said Ashley.

"Really? Well there is Potions, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, Herbology and Charms. Those are the main courses but there are some other courses you can take."

After that the conversation led to some sport call Quidditch, but I wasn't paying any attention. I was to busy looking at Draco, and trying not to make direct eye contact. "_He has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen"_ I thought to myself. I fell our of my trance when I heard Dumbledore's voice.

"Now that you are full you must sleep and clear you head for classes tomorrow. Goodnight!"

At that everybody got up and started up the marble staircase.

"Malia! The pictures are moving!" said Ashley looking at the portraits amazed.

"Oh my frickin' god Ashley! Your right!" I was so bedazzled. (A/n: I love that word!)

During the rest of the walk Ashley and me just walked silently looking at all the portraits. When finally everyone came to a halt.

"Password?" asked the Fat Lady.

"Melda" said the Gryfindor head boy.

To Ashley and my amazement the portrait swung open and a secret passage appeared. I stepped into the room and immediately felt at home.

"Gryffindors quiet down please! Thank you. To those of you who don't already know the boys dormitories are up the stairs and to your left, same goes to the ladies as well except your dormitories are to your right. Goodnight."

Everyone headed for the dormitories, Ashley and me followed. I was still terrified of the idea of being left alone. I found all of my belongings at the end of my bed, and my school uniform lying neatly next to my bed. Ashley's bed was right next to mine so we talked.

"Ashley?"

"Yea?"

"What do you think is going to happen?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Ashley leaning on her elbow.

"Like about everything. Coming to a strange school, and me being a.....Vampire." I whispered the last word.

"Oh I don't know I'm really excited about the whole witchcraft thing. But for you being a vampire, I don't know. I guess its something you just have to get used to."

"Yea I guess."

"Well, I'm tired so night."

"Night" Ashley's words weren't exactly reassuring "What have I got myself into?" I asked myself right before I fell into a dreamless sleep.

Faint

I am

Little bit of loneliness

A little bit of disregard

A handful of complaints

but I cant help the fact

that everyone can see these scars

I am

What I want you to want

What I want you to feel

but its like

no matter what I do

I can't convince you

to just believe this is real

So I let go

watching you

turn your back like you always do

face away and pretend that im not

but I'll be here

cause your all I got

I am a little bit insecure

a little unconfident

cause you don't understand

I do what I can

but sometimes I don't make sense

I am

What you never want to say

but I've never had a doubt

it's like no matter what I do

I can't convince you

for once just to hear me out

so I let go

watching you

turn you back like you always do

face away and pretend that I'm not

but I'll be here

cause your all that I got

I can't fell

the way I did before

don't turn your back on me

I wont be ignored

time wont heal

this damage anymore

Don't turn you back on me

I won't be ignored

No

Hear me out now

you're gonna listen to me

like it or not

right now

A/n: I'm not getting as many reviews that I hoped. I will still continue to write the story but motivation makes it alooot better. So if your reading this please review!!

Nostariel


End file.
